1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patient support apparatus, and more particularly, to an improved rotatably adjustable patient support apparatus and method therefor for use, especially, in the field of radiation oncology, the apparatus being capable of rotating about first and second mutually perpendicular horizontal axes and also rotating about a vertical axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patient support systems are known, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,941,599 and 6,895,617. The support systems disclosed are capable of moving a patient in three dimensions, often referred to as the x, y and z directions. This terminology will be defined and explained below. As explained in the cited patents, such adjustable patient support systems are useful in radiotherapy. Another support system is disclosed in an Internet site having the address of “Medical-Intelligence.com,” and branded as HEXAPOD ROBOTIC TREATMENT COUCH. The HEXAPOD system illustrates a patient support system having six degrees of freedom, defined as linear movements in the x, y and z directions and also rotational movements called pitch, roll and yaw. These rotational movements are about the x, y and z-axes.
The HEXAPOD system includes lower and upper panels or bases which are connected by several links that are pivotally mounted to both the lower and upper panels. By selectively rotating the links, the upper panel may be pivoted and tilted. A drawback to this system, however, is that it is bulky, necessitating too much vertical space between the panels. The extended profile results in difficulty for a patient in mounting the equipment of the system.